Crimson Report
by Devil Mushroom
Summary: A short but somewhat deep conversation between Ormi and Logos just before they leave for Operation Mi'hen.


Author's Notes: This was something that just sort of happened. Lol, I don't know how to describe it but I ended up just writing it. It's kinda odd, the conversations a little…I'm not sure, not as fluid as I'd have liked but I still find it quite entertaining none the less.

"Honestly this is just getting ridiculous. I mean what is he doing in there that could take him this long?"

"Beats me."

"I say we leave without him if he doesn't come out in the next fifteen minutes."

It had now been three hours since the two 21-year-olds had been given their commands and an hour residing at the edge of the Bevelle bridge waiting for one Maester Kinoc. The taller, lankier boy was starting to get impatient, loading up his rifle with frustration while the short, stout one was strangely collected however that could have been just ignorance.

"Logos, we can't do that! He'd blow us up with the rest of these Crusaders!"

"Ormi," Logos said rolling his eyes, "I was just venting."

"Oh, good." Ormi chuckled, sounding quite relieved.

"It is just so irritating though, I mean he gets us up at, what? Four in the blasted morning so we can escort him to his big scam, and then he doesn't even bother to be punctual!"

"Ah Logos, calm down yous know how busy he gets."

"Busy doing what? Licking Seymour's boots?"

Ormi glanced up at Logos, his eyebrow raised.

"Did yous have anything to drink last night?"

"No." He replied abruptly, folding his arms. There was a pause. "Well, one but that was it." And yet another pause. "I snuck out to that bar behind the temple." He said abandoning his dignity.

"So that's why yous so testy."

"But I had to go it was striper night!"

Well that was discreet. Ormi could do nothing but stare at him disapprovingly and render a very awkward silence. They turned forward again Logos made sure his eye line was in the opposite direction to Ormi.

"So did yous get a lap dance?" Ormi said after a minute.

"Oh, ah! Ormi just leave it!"

"Bwa haha, yous could have just said no."

Logos shuddered peevishly.

"I don't know Logos, I always thought a guy like you would be a gentlemen when it came to girls."

"I am a gentlemen."

Although it had been his direct reaction it hadn't felt like a very stable argument, not at all. Ormi seemed to think the same as he was now looking at Logos with a very patronising expression.

"Well," Logos continued, "can you blame me? I mean most of them walk around practically naked. How are you supposed to stop your blood flowing round you-? Well you get the idea, the point is it's a natural reaction."

"For yous, maybe."

"Well what's yours then?"

"Me?" What ever possessed Logos to ask such an embarrassing question was beyond Ormi but none the less, "well, I likes pretty girls as much as the next guy but I wouldn't stare at her ass, that's just, disrespectful."

"Well, I guess that's a relatively decent answer to that forever pending question: Why Ormi has never had a long-term girlfriend."

"Yous can talk."

"At least I have a fighting chance. So you don't think I have enough respect towards the females of this day and age?"

"Pretty much."

Logos leant back a bit against the grand wall of the city entrance. He eyeballed the area, there was nobody in site, and there wouldn't be for another hour. They both remained still for a minute as more sun washed onto the turrets of the temple and across the roofs of the buildings surrounding it.

"So, being a 'respectable' young man you're looking to get married some day, correct?"

Ormi looked a little bewildered.

"Well, yeah."

"So what would you look for in a wife? Dare I ask."

"I don't know, it would be nice if she was pretty yes, but it wouldn't be that important to me. She should be kind, sweet, funny, clever, yous know what I mean?"

"Basically anyone who will accept you." Logos muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What about you?"

"Ah, Ormi I'm not picky like you, I've learnt that if your standards are too high you'll never reach them." Ormi rolled his eyes. "No as long as she can make me a good meal and keep my bed warm she's good to go. Frankly if I had the gil I could hire a housekeeper to do half that."

"Yous'd need a house."

"I'd need a house." They chorused. Logos only just realising he was not eligible for such luxuries.

"God, what I'd give to have a house." Logos continued. "Those Yevonite dorms are so," he thought for a moment, "unhygienic."

"Tell me about it, and theys cramped too."

"No, Ormi that's just because you're the size of a small behemoth. I found a rat in my bathroom two days ago!"

The memory had just returned to him in mid sentence and he did not even pause for breath between the two phrases as his anger whirred up again.

"Really? How'd it get in?"

"What do you mean, how did it get in? Obviously through the plumbing! I go in the grab some hair gel and there it is on the sink winking at me!"

"Ew."

"I'm very cautious going in there now since it ran off and I was unable to find it, and I dare not touch my toothbrush. I'm surprised half the troops haven't been struck down with rabies or any other flea-bitten disease." Logos stretched but froze halfway into it, his expression solemn and irritable. "Or food poisoning."

"Oh what yous talking about? The food's fine."

"It's not!" He bellowed pulling himself up to his full height (which at a mighty 6ft 3 was pretty big). "I shudder to think of how many rats are running around _that _'bathroom'."

There was a pause.

"They make ours food in a bathroom?"

How dense can one man be?

"The kitchen, Ormi, the kitchen."

"But yous just said,"

"Never mind! Never mind."

They both sighed. Ormi took a glance at the entrance doors but there was still no sign of Maester Kinoc coming out anytime soon.

"So what's this big secret scam all about anyway?" He asked as he turned back to his comrade.

"Well personally I'm not too sure myself. It's all been very hush-hush so to speak."

"But yous gotta know something?"

Logos thought for a moment, he opened his mouth to speak then closed it again and shook his head slightly.

"Ormi, I'm not sure I'm allowed to divulge such information even to someone so cluelessly trustworthy as you."

"Oh come on Logos I won't tell nobody."

Logos glared at his stout partner, his expression somewhat exasperated.

"I think, you mean 'I won't tell anybody.'"

"Yeah that's what I said, 'I won't tell nobody.'"

"Ormi, a double negative is not grammatically correct in context of-Oh! Forget it! The point is if anything where to let slip I'd get in more trouble then these damn Crusaders, and let's face it there is nothing slipperier then your mind."

There was silence. Only the echo of the wind washing over the water and the odd 'click' as Logos continued to load more bullets into his rifle. Logos slotted another bullet into the bulky barrel as his sharp eyes searched the bridge. He cocked his head (only a fraction as not to catch any attention) so he could glimpse through the doorway to the city, empty, everywhere empty.

Ormi started as the doors behind him slammed shut and a half-loaded rifle was bolted across them.

"Logos what are yous doing?" He said absolutely dumbfounded by Logos' swift action.

Logos made sure the rifle was firmly locked in and the entrance and exit to Bevelle was inaccessible.

"I thought you wanted to know what was going on?"

"Well yeah, but what's this gotta do with it."

"You nitwit I can't have anyone finding out this happened."

"What happened?"

Logos gave his associate a firm shove towards the left of the door.

"This. I'm going to tell you what's going on, _only_ if you swear to Yevon you won't tell anyway."

Ormi was a little taken back, Logos' sudden mood swing from, slightly agitated yet amusing, to, sinister and solemn was, if anything, rather terrifying.

"I-I swears."

Logos came close, almost nose-to-nose.

"Lest it be on my head, Ormi."

He pulled his index finger across his throat and made a slicing noise with the spittle under his tongue. Ormi gulped.

"Right. I don't know a lot granted so don't get too enthusiastic. Basically, have you heard of this 'colossus' at all?"

"No."

"No I didn't think you'd had. Well, apparently in this cave there is this mammoth of a machina, from what I'm told it's so vast and powerful it can destroy Sin."

"Wow!"

"But possibly all of Spira as well."

"Uh."

Logos straightened to peek at the entrance, still all clear. He bent down again.

"Kinoc wants to get his hands on it, I'm not quite sure why though. Of course the majority think it's for the simple reason of defeating Sin but personally I think he's got something a little more devilish in mind."

"Like what?"

"I have no idea but I certainly don't like it and others would agree with me that you'll want to keep on his good side if he does get his hands on this machina. Anyway, they've sent some troops into this cave before but they all retreated out within an hour or so saying they'd seen something."

"What?"

"That's it we're not sure. Some form of ghoul by the sounds of things."

Ormi felt a cold shiver run up his spine.

"You know how a few weeks ago you asked me where Jekel had gone?"

Ormi pondered for a moment.

"Hmm, oh yeah when he wasn't on duty with us at the temple like usually."

"Yes and I said he must be unwell," (Logos mouthed 'food poisoning, I'm telling you', Ormi simply rolled his eyes and edged for him to continue), "well that wasn't quite true."

"Quite?"

"Well he wasn't healthy I'll admit that, considering he was stone dead at the bottom of that cave."

Ormi gaped; Logos gave a light nod and grimaced.

"He'd obviously seen this phantom of sorts and, I'm not sure, when the remainders of the troops re-surfaced they said he just went mad. Him and few others in fact, they just began shooting without reason."

"So Jekel shot himself?"

"Not to my knowledge, according to what I've heard he and the others ceased shooting and collapsed. The unaffected troops were," Logos paused and swallowed the lump in his throat, "ordered to shoot them dead in case it happened again, in case they were a threat."

"Good God." Ormi was utterly astounded; in fact he was shaking slightly.

"Ormi, are you alright? You look rather pale."

"I was requested to go on that mission."

"What!"

"Yeah but I couldn't cos I got," Ormi's eyes swivelled up to Logos who was wearing a rather proud smirk on his face, "food poisoning."

"Ha ha! Yes I knew it."

"Ok guess yous right about the grub but what's up with today?"

Logos concluded his subtle victory dance.

"You mean these Crusaders? Kinoc isn't beaten that easily Ormi, and with a machina this awesome there is no way he'll stop until it's firmly in his clutches. To my knowledge he's established this little collection known as the Crimson Squad. He's advertised it as a select group of crusaders, and others, who are to help eliminate Sin and move Spira forward."

"So he's sending them in to get the machina?"

"Not necessarily, if they can find it, wonderful (on Kinoc's terms that is) but really he's sending them to get rid of this spook."

"But how yous suppose to kill something that's already dead?"

"Ah, you see I think this is the first time Maester Kinoc has used more then one eighth of his brain. After various tests on the corpses retrieved from the cave and numerous inquiries with eyewitnesses we've been lead to believe that those that lost control were possessed."

"So that ghost made them go nuts?"

"Precisely. Also on further investigation we realised that the ones possessed were those with very unnerving pasts, I mean you know what was up with Jekel."

"Oh boy, do I ever." They shuddered. "His poor wife."

"As well as the fact that when each member was shot the poltergeist would simply jump to the next available mind. Kinoc managed to piece it all together and realised that probably the most disturbing pasts in Spira are those of the Crusaders. I mean that's really why they join half the time, because their yesteryears are filled with despair and torment etcetera. So Kinoc's plan is to send this handful of Crusaders in, wait for this spirit to take them over and allow them to destroy each other, until the demon has no more minds to hide in. Therefore it'll disperse and hopefully pass on to the farplane."

"Whoa, I knew they was in for a nasty end but not like that. As horrible as that is though, it is a smart plan."

Logos nodded, standing up straight once more holding his hands together.

"Does this Crimson Squad know?"

"Of course they don't! No one would have joined if they knew they'd get their brains blown out in the end! Even if it is supposedly for the good of all Spira. Although," Logos raised an eyebrow, "rumour has it there's this one crusader that's gagging for the final whistle. Has to be saved by his own team half the time, even once by his recorder, because he just won't fight."

"Why not?"

"We feel it's because he's a deathseeker."

"Yikes."

"Yes rather dark I must say."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know, but he's allegedly quite famous among the Crusaders and surprisingly not for the fact that he begs for the bullet."

There was an irksome silence between the two of them, in which they just stared out at the sky wondering of what was to come of this damnable plan.

"See this is why I don't wants to be a Yevonite anymore."

"Are we done?" Logos called as he gripped his rifle.

"Yeah, Logos did yous hear what I said?"

"I did in deed," He replied de-lodging the firearm, "and I couldn't agree more, Ormi."

"All these plans and secrets."

"And the notion that we could all be stabbed in the back any day now doesn't bring much comfort either."

"Exactly!"

"I say the first chance we get, we find ourselves a new occupation and hopefully, that'll be soon. At least before betrayal sets in."

"Right. But where we gonna work?"

"I haven't a clue, but does it matter? Anywhere's better then here."

"Yous got that right."

"However your correct in the fact that we will need somewhere to go, we can't just quit and leave. We'd have nowhere to stay."

"Travel Agency?"

"Humph! I doubt they'll let us go with pay, Ormi. We won't be able to afford it."

"So we needs somewhere that won't demand too much."

"Yes, something low key I think that doesn't involve too many requirements because we don't have any. Could you just see that in an interview, 'Oh yes I have very good social skills, I know how to shoot a guy between the eyes from 2 miles away.' Road kill, Ormi, utter road kill."

"But whose gonna accept us with what's gone down today?"

"Oh that's an easy one, just keep our mouths shut about it and they'll be none the wiser."

"Yous mean we don't tell them? Ever?"

"Ormi, I'm afraid nowadays you don't get anywhere by being honest, I would think Kinoc is living proof of that."

The 'clicking' began again as Logos continued to fill the other half of the barrel.

"Let's see," He thought aloud, "what is low key, pays well, and needs no requirements."

"Sphere hunting?" Ormi said meekly.

Logos turned slowly towards Ormi, a look of astonishment painted on his face.

"Ormi, you're a genius!"

"I am? Oh gee thanks."

"That's it we'll apply for a sphere hunting group!"

"But theys a rare find."

"They used to be, they've been growing very popular lately. Popping up all over the place."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've heard of some actually, there's one known as Farglass but I don't know much about them, there's Bikan Connection, that's run by a group of Al Bheds, Windowsin but that one sounds a bit technical. There's one more, quite a recent one in fact that I heard is to be based in Guadosalam, hasn't got a name yet but the leader is said to be very open about new applicants."

"Interesting."

"Yes but I'd rather not go anywhere near Guadosalam, what with the feud between the inhabitants and the Ronso and not to mention Seymour breathing down everyone's neck."

"Oh yeah, that guy is shifty. I don't know what goes on inside that mansion but to be honest I rather not know."

"Agreed, think we'll cross that group off the list then. Probably wouldn't have gone for it anyway, I've heard some rather appalling things about that leader."

"Yous just said he was open about applicants."

"She, Ormi, she."

Ormi's face fell.

"Ooh."

"And yes open about applicants but also rather bossy, strict and spoilt. I've also been told her attire isn't the most professional either, it's been described as a mix between a jester, the Queen of Hearts and a hooker."

"So _you_ won't even go for that?"

"No, I wouldn't, imagining the image alone strikes fear into my heart."

"Then it must be bad."

"What's bad, Gentlemen?"

Logos and Ormi nearly jumped two feet in the air, they spun round to see a rather weather beaten (but still sly-looking) monk. They both stood to attention.

"Maester Kinoc is on his way as I speak and he wishes you two to be ready at the end of the bridge."

"Well that's not hard we've been ready for the last hour and twenty minutes." Logos sneered.

"Don't snap at me, boy." The monk retorted. "Or I'll have Kinoc put you in a sticky fix." Logos simply raised an eyebrow saucily. "Down the other end of the bridge, move!"

They obeyed their orders and began down the elaborate overpass. Logos placed his rifle securely under his arm and slid the last bullet in.

"Well I guess this is it."

"Indeed those crusaders are counting their minutes, well, they would if they knew they were their last."

Logos took a quick look back and saw that Kinoc had emerged with another two monks. The monk that had given them their orders was telling Kinoc something. Was he pointing at him? Probably blathering about his snide remark. Honestly all of these monks were so craven; running to Kinoc every time something didn't go exactly to plan.

Kinoc crossed the bridge briskly, followed by said monk.

"Morning." He said gruffly, a slimy smirk widening across his face.

Logos and Ormi simply nodded and gave a shallow bow.

"Very good, Shamig, these two will escort me from here. Tell Ralin to allow the troops departure for Mushroom Rock Road."

"Very well Maester Kinoc." The other monk responded, bowing deeply.

As he rose back up he made an action symbolising 'I'm watching you two'. Then left with a hard leer and a wicked grin. Kinoc past his two bodyguards and started down the steps to Macalania Woods. Logos made a face at the departing monk known as Shamig and Ormi could not suppress a chuckle.

"Boys!" Came Kinoc's irritated voice.

"Coming Maester Kinoc."

"Apologies."

With that they followed closely behind their Maester and left Bevelle.


End file.
